Ponche ¿Sin alcohol?
by Effy Ainsworth
Summary: ¡PARTE DOS SUBIDA! Obviamente como son la clase 3-E, no fueron invitados a la gala de la Secundaria Kunugigaoka. Koro-sensei les organiza su propia fiesta elegante, sin que ellos sepan qué fue lo que le puso a la bebidas. Posibles spoilers del manga, varias parejas: [NAGIKAE] [KARMANAMI] [ISOMEG] [CHIBAHAYA] [MAEKANO] [SUGIKAN] [OKAHASHI] [KIMUYADA] [HARASHIDA]
1. Parte 1, confesión

-¿Dónde están las chicas?

Fue lo primero que preguntó Maehara al entrar a la elegante sala de eventos que Koro-sensei, con ayuda de Karasuma (en cuanto a dinero se refiere), había arrendado para organizar la propia cena de la clase 3-E.

-A ustedes los cité media hora antes que ellas, para que cuando las chicas llegaran no tuvieran que esperar a su pareja- Koro-sensei aclaró, soltando una pequeña risa característica de él- De todos modos, aún faltan algunos de ustedes, deben aprender a ser puntuales si quieren triunfar con las mujeres.

Maehara y Okajima soltaron un bufido, ellos eran los más entusiasmados en ver vestidos ceñidos y algún que otro escote.

La música a cargo de Ritsu sonaba fuerte mientras los varones asesinos entraban y se servían algo de ponche, conversaban y esperaban nerviosos a sus citas.

Que por cierto, Koro-sensei había formado, basándose en la prueba de coraje que habían tenido, y aprovechándolo como una segunda oportunidad para ver algo de acción entre sus estudiantes.

Karma fue el último en llegar, debido a que se tomó mucho tiempo para decidir si ir o no, si usar un traje o no, pero finalmente lo hizo, con un smoking y camisa negros, corbata roja algo suelta, y zapatos bien lustrados. Venía de una familia bien acomodada después de todo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? No me vestí tan formal por primera vez en mi vida para venir a un lugar lleno de piernas cubiertas por pantalones.- Reclamó con sus manos en los bolsillos y su pose arrogante de siempre.

-Ellas están por llegar Karma, Koro-sensei nos tendió una trampa para llegar antes.- Isogai le comunicó al tiempo que le disparaba a su maestro.

El representante de la clase vestía un traje negro también, con una chaqueta larga y un vestón sin mangas bajo este (seguramente era el que usaba todos los días con su uniforme) y un pañuelo alrededor de su camisa blanca.

-Nurufufufu, veo no se olvidan de sus armas.

Todos rodaron los ojos, incluso Karasuma, que vestía igual que siempre, pero con una corbata azul oscuro esta vez.

Y qué más decirles, Chiba llevaba un traje oscuro y un corbatín con detalles azules, Maehara una camisa y una cortaba burdeo suelta al estilo de Sugino, quien tenía un saco negro y una corbata celeste.

Nagisa llevaba una chaqueta larga como la de Isogai, pero con una camisa negra y una corbata blanca. Okajima no llevaba corbata, y Muramatsu no llevaba un saco, ambos en un estilo más relajado. Kimura vestía como Karasuma pero con una corbata verde como su cabello y Takebayashi llevaba un corbatín púrpura.

Todos muy elegantes en su propio estilo, hasta Terasaka llevaba una corbata por primera vez.

Y dieron las 8:31.

Sonidos de tacones comenzaron a escucharse.

-...entonces le dije a Rinka-chan que si no se ponía el vestido azul, se lo pondría yo porq- Kurahashi se interrumpió- Ah, ¡Okacchin, Chiba-kun!

Que vá, la inocencia de la amante de los animales estaba en su máximo esplendor, con ese vestido amarillo y esa corona de flores que adornaba su corto y anaranjado cabello.

-Ku-Kurahashi, Hayami, Fuwa- Okajima, Chiba y Mimura hablaron todos al mismo tiempo, tartamudeando y sonrojándose levemente.

-Buenas, están todos muy elegantes eh- Fuwa sonrió en su vestido violeta, y Hayami ocultó un poco el escote strapless de su prenda azul.

-Kurahashi es demasiado inocente para tí, mejor déjamela a mi- Maehara le susurró a Okajima mientras que Okano recién llegada pisaba fuerte sobre sus tacones y lo arrastraba lejos de ahí.

-Ya, ya, entendí que nunca debería hacerte enojar cuando uses tacones muy altos- Él se rascó su nuca mientras veía la mitad de su espalda desnuda de su vestido burdeo.

Las parejas comenzaron a hablar mientras que las demás iban llegando; Hara, Kataoka, hasta Hazama llevaba un vestido oscuro pero sofisticado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Luzco igual que Bitch-sensei!- Nakamura se quejó, ambas llevaban el mismo vestido negro, sólo que el de Irina llegaba hasta sus talones con un corte en la pierna, y el de Rio hasta la mitad del muslo, y con un escote menos pronunciado, por su puesto.

-Rio-chan, deberías estar agradecida de lucir como una persona como yo- Irina le reclamó, a lo que Nakamura se cruzó de brazos, y Kataoka reía acompañada de Yada, que llevaba su cabello suelto y algo ondulado.

¿Pero qué pasa con nuestro trio sin pareja? Nagisa, Karma y Sugino estaban sentados a la espera de Kayano, Okuda y Kanzaki; las únicas que faltaban.

-Seguramente Kayano las está maquillando y peinando y haciendo todas esas mierdas que hacen las chicas- Karma se quejó.

-Seguramente está obligándolas a meterse en un vestido ajustado y con un gran escote- Sugino continuó.

-Seguramente Okuda y Kanzaki se están sonrojando y diciéndole que por nada del mundo se pondrán algo tan atrevido- Nagisa suspiró y bebió de su vaso.

Los tres observaron a las parejas que hablaban animadamente: Kataoka estaba siendo elogiada por Isogai, que aseguraba que el verde de su vestido era su color favorito, Chiba y Hayami estaban sentados bastante juntos bebiendo y seguramente hablando de armas, Yada y Kimura reían, Hara y Yoshida recordaban su infancia juntos, y Maehara se ganaba unos cuantos golpes en los pies de parte de los tacos aguja que llevaba Okano, en un intento fallido de decirle lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido en su figura de gimnasta.

Bitch-sensei bebía champaña, Karasuma trataba de ignorarla, y Koro-sensei (quién también llevaba un traje algo raro) escribía "secretamente" en su cuaderno de chismes amorosos de su clase de asesinos.

-Maldita sea, ya van a ser las 9 ¿Qué les pasa a estas mujeres?

-Luces algo alterado, Karma- Nakamura se paseó con sus tacones elegantemente con una copa de sus manos.

-Luces como Bitch-sensei, Nakamura- Él se burló, aunque admitía que se veía bastante bien.

Ella se recargó en la mesa con bebidas que estaba al lado de los chicos.

-Ellas van a llegar sí o sí.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? - Sugino miró su brillo labial. Nakamura rió suavemente, extrañamente igual que Irina.

-Porque prácticamente obligamos a Okuda a comprar un vestido rojo y estuvimos horas discutiendo con Kanzaki acerca de qué peinado nos vendría bien a las de pelo largo.

Rio sacó su teléfono celular que había vibrado y sonrió maliciosamente, Karma pareció haber comprendido.

-Nagisa~ ¿Recuerdas el incidente con Kayano? Ese donde debiste poner tus conocimientos de besador en práctica.-Él se puso nervioso, cuando estos dos se juntaban no había cosa alguna que los detuviera.

-Ah, sí lo recuerdo, me pregunto qué brillo labial usará hoy Kayano- Karma completó y se acercó más a él, que estaba ya colorado y poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Por qué no vas a averiguarlo? Ustedes dos también, Karma y Sugino.

Los tres la miraron extrañados, ella rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con su cabeza, apuntando a la puerta, que se abría lentamente.

Un tacón blanco se asomó primero, haciendo que todos en el lugar se giraran.

-¡Lo sentimos Koro-sensei! Nos retrasamos un poco, pero ya estamos acá- Kayano entró con un vestido verde oscuro con detalles de encaje negro, su cabello recogido y una sonrisa que le detuvo el corazón a bastantes.

-Buenas noches- Saludó formalmente Kanzaki en un vestido blanco con detalles dorados, como sus zapatos y la mitad de su cabello estaba tomado por una flor que combinaba con su calzado.

-¡Kanzaki-san!- Okajima gritó mientras corría hacia ella, pero Isogai lo detuvo y le dio una mirada satisfactoria a Sugino, para que fuera a recibirla.

Él le ofreció el brazo a Yukiko y la llevó hacia la zona de las bebidas, obviamente halagándola, mientras que Nagisa y Kayano fueron interrumpidos por Karma y su preocupación.

-¿Dónde está Okuda-san?

Kayano le dio una mirada algo triste, él supuso que algo le había ocurrido y salió en busca de ella. Abrió la puerta y caminó rápido, miró a los alrededores esperanzado de encontrarla caminando hacia el lugar.

Pero no había nada.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos más esperándola, con las manos en sus bolsillos. La razón por la que se había puesto una corbata era ella, la razón por la que había venido era ella, porque era la única a la que quería impresionar, bailar y reír con ella. Pero Manami no cumplió su promesa de ir con él.

-Luces bien, Karma-kun.

Él se giró rápidamente, para encontrarla apoyada en la puerta. Claro, él salió tan precipitadamente que no la vio, ni tampoco vio el hermoso vestido rojo que se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura y luego caía suelto hasta la mitad de su muslo.

No podía decir nada, su cabello suelto se movía levemente por el viento que había aquella noche, sus piernas estaban juntas y terminaban en unos tacones plateados, como su pequeña bolsa, y unos pequeños pendientes que colgaban de sus orejas.

-Pensé que no habías venido. Kayano y Kanzaki llegaron, pero tu no.

-¿Cómo podría no venir, y dejarte aquí sólo?- Ella rió suavemente- Sólo estaba demasiado avergonzada para entrar ¿No crees que esto muestra mucho?

Karma se obligó a sí mismo a tratar de no mirar su escote, pero terminó haciéndolo por unos segundos porque sus hormonas de quinceañero se lo exigían.

-Está perfecto así como está- Él le extendió la mano invitándola a entrar, sonriéndole.

Se adentraron y recibieron las miradas de todos, ella recibió unos cuantos "Wow" "Dios mío" "¡Está muy linda!" "Nurufufufu" y una que otra boca abierta.

-¡Okuda-san! ¿Siempre fuiste así de linda? - Okajima corrió hacia ellos, pero Karma le apuntó con la pistola anti-sensei que llevaba en su cinturón y él se alejó riéndose nerviosamente.

-¡Manami-chan cómo te envidio! - Kurahashi llegó.

-Créditos a quién eligió el vestido- Nakamura dijo abrazándola con por los hombros y todos asentían.

-Los lentes de contacto fueron una buena idea- Kanzaki agregó.

-¡Y el cabello suelto es lo mejor! - Kayano gritó aferrada del brazo de Nagisa.

-Te dije que Kayano era la culpable - Le susurró Sugino a su amigo.

Muchos más la elogiaron, hasta Bitch-sensei le aplaudía por atreverse a usar algo por encima de la rodilla. Ella terminó toda sonrojada y su pareja se dio cuenta.

-¡Muy bien todo el mundo deténgase! La están incomodado- Karma apretó más su mano y se la llevó de ahí.

-¡Estás muy sobre protector hoy, Karma!

-¡Cállate, Terasaka!

La música comenzó de nuevo, algunos bailaban, otros bebían tranquilos, y Koro-sensei no podía estar más feliz. Su cabeza estaba rosada y se reía constantemente.

* * *

-Oye pulpo ¿No crees que este ponche está algo raro? - Bitch-sensei le comentó, y él se puso tenso - ¿Quién lo hizo? He sentido este sabor antes.

Ante eso, Karasuma le disparó varias veces, sus sospechas se habían confirmado: Koro-sensei le había puesto algo de alcohol a la bebida.

-¡Estudiantes, dejen de beber del ponche! ¡El pulpo le puso alcohol! No se sobrepasen y sean prudentes.

Muy tarde, pareciera que Okajima y Muramatsu ya estaban algo emborrachados, Yada se reía mucho y Sugaya tenía mucho sueño.

-¡Koro-sensei! ¿Por qué hiciste esto? - Isogai le reclamó - Todos hemos bebido ¡hip! Te vamos a matar ¡hip!

-Ya, ya Isogai -Kataoka tomó su brazo y lo puso en su escote- Deja de alardear tanto y vamos a otro lugar- Ella se reía y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Pero ellos merecen algo de acción y placer, ya están grandes - Koro-sensei lloraba mientras Karasuma seguía disparándole.

La mayoría terminó riéndose, pero la cosa se puso algo seria cuando Kanzaki tomó el micrófono, se subió a una mesa y les gritó que se callaran.

Todo se tensó por unos segundos.

-Muy bien chicos - Todos la miraban atentos, parecía enojada, Sugino se estaba desesperando- ¡Vamos a disfrutar de la noche! - Exclamó y la música sonó fuerte. Comenzó a bailar mientras que Nakamura y Yada animaban a todos a bailar.

-Ya, ya- Sugino la tomó de la cintura y la bajó, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y reía mientras bailaba con él, o hacia el intento de moverse.

Maehara no dudó y tomó a Okano de la mano para llevarla a bailar, esta lo empujó para alejarlo, pero lo agarró de la camisa nuevamente para acercarlo a su cara.

-Sigues siendo un bastardo mujeriego - Él podía sentir su respiración agitada en su rostro sonrojado por el alcohol- Pero me sigues encantando por eso.

-Así me gusta, pequeña - Él le sonrió.

Nagisa hizo girar a Kayano y volvieron a moverse al ritmo de la música, eran unos de los más cuerdos, pero se reían como nunca, él entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella, tímido, pero Kayano sólo soltaba carcajadas y le decía que estaba bien.

-Hey Nagisa, puede que nunca te lo dijera, pero, besas bien - Movieron sus pies de acuerdo a la música, mientras él se sonrojaba aún más - ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

Nagisa se puso tan colorado como el cabello de Karma, pero tomó algo de valor y procedió.

-Bueno, Nakamura-san me dijo que comprobara qué labial llevarías hoy- Ambos sonrieron.

Hayami tenía su cara roja y jugueteaba con el pecho de Chiba, para luego avergonzarse y decirle que era un pervertido. Él sólo le seguía el juego a su francotiradora tsundere.

Sugino estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Kanzaki. Ella con una pierna encima de la otra, dejando que su vestido se suba levemente, con una copa en la mano y su angelical risa.

-Estás muy guapo hoy ¿No?

-Kanzaki-san, estoy considerando seriamente llevarte a casa, antes de que sigas así- Ella sólo rió y lo invitó a bailar.

Karma se despojó de su saco y dobló las mangas de su negra camisa hasta bajo los codos. Okuda estaba sentada a su lado en uno de los elegantes sofás que había, observaba como él se soltaba un poco la corbata y su manzana de Adán moverse cuando tragó.

-Así que ¿Por qué un vestido rojo? – Apoyó un brazo en el respaldo del sillón. Le dio esa sonrisa entre coqueta y traviesa, esa que hacía que el corazón de ella comenzara acelerarse.

-B-bueno, Nagisa-kun me dijo que era tu color favorito - Se sonrojó y Karma juró morir de ternura.

-¿Nagisa? ¿Fue con ustedes? Ah, estoy seguro que Nakamura lo obligó - Ella rió suavemente asintiendo.

-Ella dijo que necesitaríamos la opinión de un chico.

-Entonces me hubieran dicho a mí.

-No es posible, porque... - Se colocó un mechón de su cabello púrpura detrás de la oreja y tragó nerviosa.

-¿Porque? - Él le instó a que continuara.

-Um, porque no te habrías sorprendido, y quería que no supieras como iba a venir - Karma se sonrojó un poco y le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, se acercó más a ella y se humedeció los labios. Okuda no se movió, puede que le robara su primer beso, pero si era él no le importaba nada.

Y ese ansiado beso llegó, pero en la mejilla de la chica, mientras que él le acariciaba la otra. Se miraron a los ojos y él la halagó.

-Estás muy linda.

-Estás borracho - Okuda le sonrió ampliamente.

-Puede ser, pero mañana ya no estaré borracho y tú seguirás igual de linda - Rieron.

La velada transcurrió no tan calmadamente, Karasuma recorría la sala regañando a algunos, que según él estaban muy cerca, mientras que Koro-sensei no podía dejar de reír y escribir emocionado en su cuaderno.

* * *

Ya pasadas las 3 am, la clase entera dormía plácidamente en cualquier lugar que encontraran.

Literalmente, porque Okajima, Terasaka y Sugaya estaban tirados en el piso. Okuda seguía en el sillón con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Karma (quién atrevidamente pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella), Kanzaki, Nakamura y Yada tenían su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, sentadas frente a una de las mesas redondas que habían.

Nagisa tenía su cabeza en el regazo de Kayano, mientras que Okano y Maehara fueron los más atrevidos, ella estaba sobre él, usando su pecho como almohada, y él yacía en el suelo con los brazos y piernas esparcidos por todas partes.

Los representantes de la clase tampoco se salvaban. Isogai estaba tirado en un sillón grande, tenía su pierna derecha sobre el mueble y la otra colgando. Kataoka estaba sobre el con sus rodillas flexionadas, con su espalda en el pecho de él y descalza.

Karasuma terminó rendido tirado en una silla, y Bitch-sensei recostada en un sofá, con los pies en el regazo de Takebayashi, quien dormía sentado al final del sillón con su cabeza hacia atrás, babeando.

¿Y nuestro súper ser? Él sólo sacaba fotos a sus estudiantes, en las situaciones que se podrían mal interpretar fácilmente, para que luego, el día lunes, poder molestarlos y reírse de sus caras sonrojadas de adolescentes.

Aunque en este momento, no sabemos si aún puede seguir llamándose un 'profesor decente'.

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu se ha vuelto mi anime favorito, y ahora con su segunda temporada estoy convulsionando de felicidad todos los jueves. Me encanta que tenga tantos personajes con los cuales identificarse, me encanta que haya tantas parejas que formar, me enCANTA KARMA. Ok me calmo.**

 **Así que escribí esto porque no sé con cual pareja estoy más obsesionada, espero que alguien más comparta mi amor por estos asesinos y disfrute de la lectura :(**

 **Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, no olviden sus reviews 3**


	2. Parte 2, arrepentimiento

Karasuma se despertó algo alterado, se levantó de su silla y revisó su teléfono para chequear la hora: 10:56 am.

Comenzó por despertar a Irina, quien se quejaba de su dolor de cabeza y se sacó los tacones dorados que llevaba.

No tenían ni idea de donde estaba el pulpo, pero empezaron a mover del hombro a los estudiantes antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

-¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa?- Maehara se rascó un ojo con una mano e intentó levantarse, pero al recordar a la chica que estaba sobre él, la agarró de la cintura, asustado, antes de que se le cayera -Despierta, Okano.

Ella se removió un poco en sus brazos y abrió un ojo primero, él alzó las cejas indicándole que se levantara de su regazo, y Okano se sonrojó y se apartó rápidamente, no sin antes llamarlo pervertido, sucio, mujeriego, y muchos más sinónimos.

Nakamura agarró su cabeza al igual que Yada, soltando un gemido de dolor cuando despertaron por fin. Kanzaki tenía su espalda adolorida, debido a la posición en que durmieron, y al correr la silla hacia atrás, un cuerpo se cayó contra el piso, y abrió los ojos aturdido.

-Kanzaki-san, bu-buenos días- Sugino se rascó su nuca mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida- ¿Dormiste bien?- Ella negó.

-¿Te quedaste dormido en el suelo, junto a mi silla?

-Pues sí- Se puso de pie- Estabas algo hiperventilada anoche, y quería asegurarme de que estuvieras... ¿Bien?

-Ay no, ¿Qué hice anoche?- Ella se alteró, aunque podría decirse que el alcohol no le afectaba mucho a estas horas, debido a esas veces en que se disfrazaba y salía en busca de diversión para despejarse.

-Nada fuera de lo común- Se sonrojó al recordar como ella le había coqueteado- Sólo te subiste a la mesa y gritaste un poco, sí, sólo eso.

Ella suspiró algo aliviada, pero no se lo tragó todo, sabía que había hecho más estupideces.

Megu Kataoka estiró sus brazos y peinó un poco su cabello, a la vez que llamaba suave pero firmemente el nombre de su compañero de clase.

-Agh, buenos dí... Dios, mi cabeza- Isogai se quejó al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Kataoka.

-Buenos días- Se miraron y el silencio se formó entre ellos - Perdón por hacerte soportar mi peso, simplemente me tiré en lo primero que vi - Él sonrió al ver lo poco que quedaba de brillo en sus labios- No me culpes, estaba algo mareada, y estoy segura que tú también, estoy segura que levantaste mi vestido y te aprovechaste de mí.

Lo dijo todo sin rodeos, como siempre, a lo que él se sonrojó y se excusó diciendo que él no era ese tipo de hombres.

-Sabes que nunca haría eso - Le colocó un mechón despeinado detrás de su oreja- Soy un ikemen, después de todo- Se burló de él mismo, y rieron juntos.

Nagisa y Kayano se acercaron a ellos, ella a punto de desmayarse del sueño, hasta que entre los tres la ayudaron a sentarse en el sofá para que pudiera despertar bien.

Kataoka le quitó los zapatos y le soltó su verde cabello enredado, para luego amarrarlo de nuevo en una coleta alta, y darle un golpecito en la cabeza, para que reaccionara.

-¿Ella bebió tanto?- Isogai le preguntó a Nagisa.

-Ella me pidió un beso, si es que con eso te queda claro el estado en el que estaba - Le respondió nerviosillo.

Nakamura se acercó por atrás de él, con una sonrisa maligna tipo Karma, Kayano al verla finalmente se sentó derecha, preparándose para la ola de burlas por parte de la rubia.

-Así que... Un momento, no puedo hacer esto sin Karma- Y corrió a buscarlo.

O mejor dicho a despertarlo. Le movió el hombro rápidamente, con cuidado de no despertar a la chica en su hombro.

-Karma, abre los ojos, Nagisa y Kayano se besaron de nuevo, vamos a molestarlos- Le dijo y volvió a donde estaban los otros cuatro.

Y el pelirrojo al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue una de sus sonrisas traviesas al ver que Manami dormía plácidamente en su hombro, el cual estaba algo adolorido por la posición en que estuvo durante toda la noche.

Llegó a pensar que sería un pecado despertar a la portadora de esa cara tan pequeña y suave, su cuerpo estaba acurrucado en el torso del muchacho, y creyó que con tan sólo tocarla ella se destruiría.

Pero de todos modos lo hizo, tocó su frágil mejilla y le susurró.

-Okuda-san, despierta, me estás acalambrando el hombro.

No culpemos al chico por ser un mata pasiones, por favor.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño y emitió un sonidito con su boca, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los mercurio que la miraban con ternura.

-Oh- Se sonrojó- Lo siento Karma-kun, me quitaré enseguida.

-No, un momento- Él la detuvo de salirse de su agarre y le ordenó su flequillo. Luego se apartó.

Okuda por supuesto que se sonrojó a más no poder, como su vestido. Recargó su espalda recta en el respaldo del sillón y bostezó, mostrando sus paletas, luego rascó su ojo derecho.

-Pareces un gatito, Okuda-san.

-¿Sigues borracho o qué? – Ella le respondió riendo un poco, se sacó los tacones y lo miró echarse hacia atrás con las manos detrás de su cabeza, como siempre lo hacía.

–No, pero te lo dije, tú sigues igual de linda – Se puso colorada de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado.

Cuando Rio volvió con lo demás, Kayano ya había hecho de las suyas y se escapó al baño, según Isogai. La rubia corrió a buscarla, encontrándola peinando su cabello nuevamente.

–Bien, te lo voy a contar todo, pero lo haré cuando estén unas más, no quiero tener que repetir la historia mil veces – Kaede suspiró derrotada, asumiendo que tendría que contárselo a Okuda y Kanzaki, y seguramente Karma también le pediría explicaciones.

Desde que Nagisa le había salvado la vida (literalmente), había estado tratando de seguir con su amistad como antes y empeñándose en no mostrar emoción cuando él se le acercaba o apenas le rozaba el hombro. Gracias a sus dotes de actriz, ha logrado hasta el momento pasar desapercibida frente al chico.

Pero durante el tiempo que llevan siendo amigos, Nagisa podía asegurar que ya la conocía lo suficiente como para decir que a veces ella colocaba caras raras y le salían unos pequeños tartamudeos, él se sintió culpable, al pensar que Kayano aún se sentía incómoda cuando estaba con él, a pesar de que él ya se había disculpado, comenzó a pensar que un beso hubiera sido mala idea.

Pero borró toda idea relacionada con eso cuando ella, en su estado alcohólico, le confesó que le había gustado y seguía eternamente agradecida de sus labios (o su lengua, tal vez), y le pidió con la voz temblorosa por el licor que lo hiciera de nuevo.

–Y pues así fue – Nagisa les contó lo que pasó al trio ikemen de la clase.

Ellos se quedaron pensativos por un momento, hasta que Maehara explotó en carcajadas.

– ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¿Ni siquiera la tomaste de la cintura o algo así? – Se limpió una lágrima falsa.

– ¡No es mi culpa no saber de esas cosas! Tu si sabes porque tienes tantas chicas hasta para que te vayan a comprar a la panadería, pero ni siquiera puedes controlar a Okano-san.

–Eso fue un golpe bajo, bastardo mujeriego – Karma le palmeó el hombro mientras Isogai trataba de no reír.

–Cla-claro que puedo – Maehara se defendió. Él sabía que Okano sentía algunas cosas por él, y él también admitía que había algo en ella que le atraía. Quizás sea la forma en que lo golpeaba, y lo linda que se ponían sus mejillas cuando se enojaba con él.

Lo difícil atrae, pero a él lo imposible de ella le encantaba.

Se sintió tan poderoso cuando ella lo jaló de la corbata y le dijo cosas sin sentido, prácticamente confesándose, sintió que ya tenía a quién quería en la palma de su mano. Pero también sintió algo distinto, quería tratarla distinto a como trataba a las demás, protegerla, mantenerla cerca, y sentirse aliviado al saber que estaba ahí, con él.

–¡Ay, Hinata-chan! ¡Eso es tan atrevido de tu parte! – Kurahashi gritó emocionada, al tiempo que Okano le tapaba la boca para que los demás no supieran de qué hablaban.

–Yo pienso lo mismo, me esperaba que Maehara hiciera alguna tontería, pero a tí de verdad te afectó el alcohol, eh – Yada se río, y también se quejó por su dolor de cabeza.

Ella simplemente bajó la cabeza, con su cara ardiendo. Se arrepentía de algunas cosas, pero de otras definitivamente no.

Okuda la miraba admirando su valentía para acercarse tanto a un chico, estaba toda sonrojada al escuchar la historia de la gimnasta, y se preguntó si alguna vez tendría el coraje para tocar el brazo de algún chico.

Pelirrojo.

–¿Y tú, Manami-chan? ¿Dormiste bien? – Las cejas de Kurahashi subieron y bajaron sugiriendo algo más – Supongo que tu no tendrás que comprarle otra corbata a Karma.

Okano la regañó para que dejara de burlarse de ella.

Okuda pensaba que no podía quedarse con esto para ella para siempre. Ella ya les había comentado una vez que Karma era un buen tipo, tal vez demasiado travieso, pero en el fondo era amable (cuando quería) y humilde (una vez a las miles).

O tal vez era sólo así con ella, lo que hizo que Manami no supiera cómo sentirse respecto a eso, así que llegó a la conclusión de que sería bueno tratar de expresarse un poco y pedir algún consejo de sus amigas.

–Él me dijo que era linda.

Dijo en un susurro, y todas quedaron en silencio.

Y explotaron en risotadas que hicieron que Manami se sintiera aún más confundida.

–¿Eso es malo? ¿Debí haberle dicho que él era lindo también? – Rieron más fuerte y ella agradeció que Nakamura no estuviera ahí. Ella era la perdición de muchos.

–Okuda-chan– Yada comenzó – Ese es el primer paso para comenzar algo más que una linda amistad. Debes estar contenta, no es nada malo, al contrario, pienso que es muy raro que alguien como Karma te diga eso.

-Sí, siéntete agradecida de esas palabras, porque tal vez él vaya en serio.

¿Que vaya en serio? ¿Estaba ella preparada para algo más? Se levantó de su silla y les agradeció a las tres por escucharla.

Fue en busca de Kayano y la encontró hablando con Fuwa.

–Oh, Manami.

–Tengo que contarte algo – Hablaron las dos las mismo tiempo y luego de unos segundos rieron, Fuwa las dejó para que hablaran y ambas salieron hacia el jardín

principal.

* * *

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Hayami besó la mejilla de Chiba rápidamente, luego de que él le preguntara si todo iba a acabar ahí.

La verdad es que un par de días antes de la fiesta, ellos habían tenido una discusión, y nadie se había disculpado con el otro, y Rinka estaba muy arrepentida, porque fue su culpa y no había hecho nada por arreglar las cosas.

–Perdón – Ella le había susurrado cuando se estaba quedando dormido la noche pasada. Su orgullo siempre fue algo grande, típico de una _tsundere_ , como la llamaba Okajima.

Pero Hayami sabía que se había pasado, así que agarró valor e intentó disculparse de nuevo. Pero Chiba la interrumpió al momento que ella abrió su boca.

–Lo sé, sé que lo sientes, y acepto tus disculpas – Él le sonrió de manera confortadora, y ella quiso abrazarlo y jurarle que no volvería a hacerlo.

–Puede que aún éste algo ebria, pero siento que te quiero – La mayoría de la clase ya sabía que estos dos se atraían, pero ellos no querían aceptarlo, simplemente decían que eran compañeros de tiro, que habían salido algunas veces a ver armas de juguete.

Chiba se sorprendió un poco, no era común ver muestras de afecto por parte de Hayami, así que se acercó a ella y chocó sus labios durante menos de un segundo.

Ella lo sintió como un golpe en la boca y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para cerrar los ojos, porque él ya se había apartado. Pero por el sonido emitido supuso que fue un beso, o un simple roce de labios.

–¿Por qué? – Ella se rozó la zona con la yema de sus dedos, incapaz de creer cualquier cosa.

–Porque yo también siento que t-te quiero – Dijo nervioso y ella soltó una risita. Y se abrazaron, haciendo las paces.

-Bitch-sensei, ¿Tiene alguna aspirina? - Kayano entró con Okuda a la cocina del lugar (Kanzaki no necesitaba una), Irina estaba conversando con Karma, Okajima y Nagisa, ''deleitándose'' con la historia del pervertido y su noche con Kurahashi (aunque suene mal). Nagisa no quiso contarle lo qué pasó con Kaede, sólo provocaría que a Okajima le sangrara la nariz por enésima vez y Karma se riera y saliera en busca de Nakamura.

-Nagisa tiene, ve con él - Karma le sonrió y Kayano se puso rojamente colorada, Nagisa le susurró un pequeño _Karma-kun_ , Okuda soltó una pequeña risa y el pelirrojo se dirigió a ella - Yo tengo una para tí, ven conmigo.

Salió de la cocina y unos segundos después ella lo siguió, con la cara ardiendo (y no causa de dolor de cabeza).

* * *

-Así que aquí estabas, despreciable ser, irresponsable, inmad... - Karasuma siguió enumerando adjetivos negativos hacia Koro-sensei con Irina a su lado cruzada de brazos - Espero que hayas estado en un estado de ebriedad cuando la idea de darles alcohol pasó por tu cabeza, cabeza la cual te voy a arrancar - Sacó una pistola y un cuchillo, la rubia lo detuvo antes de que pudiera disparar.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó, Karasuma-sensei, pero la verdad no me arrepiento mucho - Irina murmuró un _qué asqueroso_ \- Me tenía preocupado la idea de que estuvieran reteniendo todo lo que sienten, y anoche se liberaron un poco y pues... - Karasuma le disparó.

-¡Son niños, maldito pulpo! No te metas es sus vidas privadas, es cosa de ellos hacerles caso a las hormonas o no - Estaba furioso, y Koro-sensei de verdad se sintió mal

Tal vez el quedó sin amor una vez que Aguri se fue se su vida, e intentaba buscarlo en sus queridos estudiantes. Tal vez no quería que luego de un tiempo ellos se quedaran solos, como él. Tal sólo quería verlos felices, como cuando practicaban el asesinato.

-Está bien, Karasuma-sensei - La voz de Isogai se escuchó, y apareció junto a Sugaya, Takebayashi, Maehara y Okajima - Déjelo pasar esta vez.

-Koro-sensei, discúlpese y prometa que no lo volverá a hacer - Kataoka habló desde el otro extremo con Kurahashi, Nakamura, Yada y Okano.

-Nosotros realmente nos divertimos - Nagisa se rascó la nuca, con Karma, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki y Okuda junto a él.

Sensei lloró y con su velocidad mach 20 los agarró a todos y los abrazó con sus tentáculos, se disculpó y también agradeció que lo dejaran fantasear por unos momentos.

Maehara trató de alejarse un poco del agarre de su profesor, pero pasó a tocar un trasero, que respondió con un gritito.

-Quién acaba de tocarm... ¡Maehara, bastardo pervertido, sucio, aléjate de mí! - Okano corrió unos pasos lejos de él, y todos rieron, mientras el rubio la perseguía tratando de disculparse.

* * *

 **Bueno, me había pedido una segunda parte, y la verdad lo pensé bastante antes de hacerlo, porque en realidad no soy buena creando historias muy largas (lo he intentado, créanme), pero aquí lo tieneeeeen, la primera parte recibió mucho amor y espero que ésta también tenga apoyo *corazón***

 **En esta intenté enfocarme en el análisis de las relaciones, qué piensan el uno del otro y blah blah. También traté de mejorar mi redacción, y creo que me quedó bastante bien (creeeeeo).**

 **Bueno y eso es todo, muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mis mierdas. Estaré pensando en una tercera y final parte, así que déjenme sus reviews para motivarme**

 **Besos, los adoro.**


End file.
